


The Love Network

by Sins_of_Tragedy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_Tragedy/pseuds/Sins_of_Tragedy
Summary: Hajime Hinata thought that it would be like any other day, going to college with his gay best friend, being famous among students for their channels on a certain network. But instead his head and heart is shaken with excitement from a fateful encounter where he swears he experienced love at first sight. He's determined to see this man again, to see if the feeling is mutual between the two. Along the way he discover the meaning of faith, love, and true friendship. That when the time's get rough, people will be there. All it took was a simple video and flash drive.Featured Ships:KomaHinaNanamikiMore to come...





	1. The Love Network

**Author's Note:**

> Sweetness and Fluff. That's what this story will be about.

My eyes wandered around, taking in the greens of the leaves and the bright reds and yellows of the flowers. Cars would pass by occasionally. The sky was a bright blue with white clouds floating by. It was just like any other normal day for me. Walking to school with my best friend beside me. She was playing her game console so I had to help direct her to where we wanted to go. Her fingers rhythmically pressed the buttons at a fast pace. The wind blew past us gently, calming. It felt normal, and it seemed it was going to be exactly that, normal. I kept walking, bag over my shoulder, as she followed me, trailing a small amount behind. “Stop walking so fast. You know I have short legs.” She ran after me, eyes still glued to her game.   
I snorted, “You say that all the time. Maybe you should pay more attention to where you’re walking instead of gaming.”  
Immediately, she paused her game and gave me a death glare. “No.” She answered curtly, then went back to her game, pouting. “Plus you can just wait for me.”  
I rolled my eyes, smiling. “I already do enough for you as it is. I’m not adding to that list.”  
She puffed up her cheeks, elbowing me. I chuckled and took her arm, guiding her to the left. She followed my guidance and obliged, turning left and continuing to follow me. I could hear the soundtrack faintly playing through the speakers of the electronic device. I wanted to say she was playing some sort of older retro game from back in the 90s’. I wasn’t too sure which game though. I had never been a big gamer before, but once we’d became friends she introduced me to certain games that soon got me into gaming. She had also been guilty of letting me join her at times for when she recorded a video for her channel. She mostly punked me into playing horror games. Before I used to be scared of them, but after playing so many I’ve grown used to them, though some jump scares get me occasionally. I got her back for the multiple occasions she’s scared me.   
We continued walking, and I admired the scenery around me. It was a beautiful, normal day. Everything looked absolutely normal. Quiet and calm, tranquil. It was absolutely peaceful. I loved days like this, where everything progressed with predetermined harmony. That was at least what I had thought.  
I wasn’t paying attention, and I knocked into someone, taking us both to the ground. I fell onto my bottom, letting out a groan. I rubbed the back of my head and opened my eyes, looking at the person. It was a male, around my age I assumed, with white, fluffy hair and fairly pale skin. He sat up, his eyes meeting mine. It was like a fairy tale. As soon as his eyes met mine, my breath was stolen from me. He was enchanting, a beautiful man seeming to be around my age, and in that light I would have thought he was an angel. “Ah what bad luck. I apologize for bumping into you.” He spoke, his voice thick in a sweetness that intoxicated me. It was as sweet as a song, a simple melody. An apologetic smile spread across his face as he stood up. “I humbly apologize for my insolence. It was rude of me not to pay attention to where I was walking.” He reached out his hand to help me up, and I took it, noting the softness of his hands. They were so smooth and warm as well, his grip relaxing me. I stood up and he smiled at me before looking down at his watch. His eyes widened, “Oh sorry! I have to run! Sorry for bumping into you!” And just like that he ran down the sidewalk, down the way she and I had just went.   
It took me a minute to realize that he had left before I finally snapped back to reality. I looked around and a small red flash drive caught my eye. I picked it up. It was indeed a red flash drive with the initials N.K. on it. It had to have belonged to the male who had bumped into me. A hand slapped my back.  
“Ack!”  
I turned to see her smiling at me, raising her eyebrows. I felt my face flush. “W-What?”  
“That guy was really cute. And I saw you staring, don’t try to hide it from me.” She smugly grinned at me. My face flushed more, and I shook my head.   
“S-Shut up! I was not staring at him.”   
She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah whatever Romeo. Come on, face it. Face your sexual identity. Embrace the gay!”   
I pouted, puffing up my cheeks. “That’s easy for you to say. You don’t understand how it is for a guy like me.”   
“A guy like you? Honey you’ve shown signs that you were gay for as long as I can remember. Honestly you are a textbook definition of gay.” She went back to playing her game, pushing the buttons rapidly. “Seriously when are you ever just going to make a move?”  
“I did once. But I told you what happened the last time and I’m not falling for it again.”  
“But this is different. This is a totally different town. No one judges anyone here, and everyone is positive and open-minded.”  
“But there’s still a chance... “  
She frowned, “You should have more confidence in yourself. Just because it happened before doesn’t mean it will happen again. Just do it. I tell you all the time if you just have faith in yourself and do it, everything will be okay!”   
I looked at her, helpless. She smiled reassuringly at me. She poked my cheek, giggling. “Come on, I know you want to smile. Where’s that smile?”  
I rolled my eyes, giving in and smiling back at her. “Thanks, I needed that.”  
She chuckled. “Anytime gaylord.” I shoved her playfully. “Now come on, we have to get to school.”   
I laughed and followed her as she dragged me to the front of our school. Many of the students were gathered there, and once we walked in they greeted us warmly. They knew us from her gaming channel she named The_Platformer. I was well-known because of the many times I’d been featured on her channel, which sparked myself to make one filled with vlogs or random talks about my own thoughts and feelings called Hajimeme_Dreams. I’m aware of what I called myself, but I’ve grown to like it after so long. She and I were very famous among our peers. Sometimes it was a blessing and other times it was a curse. But I don’t think I’d change anything. Everyone knew she was openly gay and no one judged her, but I didn’t have the guts to tell anyone, not even on a video. I could never bring myself to tell. Only she knew, and she knew by accident.   
Maybe sometime I would get the courage, but until then I absolutely could not.  
My fingers ran along the flashdrive stored in my pocket and I smiled. Whoever this belonged to… I was determined to meet them.


	2. Love At First Site

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did with the title? Haha, don't mind me. 
> 
> Song mentioned: What Is Love?   
> Song by: Jaymes Young (He did an amazing cover of it, that I love!)
> 
> You may want to listen to that one specifically.

I walked through the building, heading to the cafeteria. It was finally lunch, and I was just ready for the day to be over. The day was filled with many girls asking to date me, but I had to let them down because I was too much of a coward to say my sexuality. I can’t imagine how disappointed she is in me for not saying anything. I can’t help it though.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, going down the stairs. I continued down the stairs, walking down the hallway, and took a left. I pulled open the door to the cafeteria and walked inside, trying to spot our normal table. A hair of vibrant magenta hair gave it away. I quickly began walking over, and I sighed, sitting in my seat. I stared off sadly into the distance.   
“Yo Hinata, you don’t look so good, man.”  
I glared at him, “Thanks Souda, because I didn’t know that before.” I smacked my forehead against the table with a groan.   
“What’s wrong?” I heard her pipe up, and I lifted my head gently. Her eyes met mine and she seemed to understand. But it made her frown. I knew she would be disappointed in me. It was, sadly, normal for me.   
Souda stood up from the table, going to get food I assume or see his girlfriend, and left me alone with her. “You know you really should just come out of the closet. It save you so much pain.” She scolded me. I sulked quietly, not able to say a word. I already knew that I should have by now, but it was too hard. “It’s too hard…” I muttered in my hands.  
“I already told you that people around here are open minded. They aren’t like your folks back home.”  
I laughed bitterly. “What folks back home?”  
She winced when she realized her mistake. “Ah yeah. Look forget what I said, but I still think you should come out of the closet. It would save you from so much pain.”   
I sighed, “I know, I know…” I trailed off.  
My mind wandered to the flash drive again. It reminded me of the man I had run into earlier. He looked so beautiful and his voice was soothing, like silver bells on a holiday. His puffy, white mop of hair was just adorable. His eyes were absolutely stunning. His hands were so smooth… I fell for him. Head over heels. He was just such an enchanting person. One I wanted to get to know.  
“Hey Hajime, do you want to do another collab? I promise you won’t play a scary game.” She interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and nodded, absentmindedly pulling out the flash drive. I wonder whats on it… Probably school work or something. I heard her laugh. “I can already tell you’re head over heels for Mr. Mysterious. Is that the flash drive he dropped?”  
“Yeah… To be honest I really want to meet him. He’s probably such an amazing person…”  
“Man, you’re as head over heels as you look.” She sneered.   
“Oh shut up, you’ve probably felt like this too, before.”  
“Actually I haven’t. I may be gay, but I’m looking for the right one, you know?”   
She went back to playing her game, pushing the buttons repeatedly. I stared at the table biting my lip. “Hey Chiaki…”  
“Yes Hajime?”  
“Do you...believe in love at first sight?”  
She stopped pushing the buttons, placing her handheld down onto the table. She placed her hand on mine, looking into my eyes. “Love at first sight, I believe, does exist. But I think it’s only for certain people.” Her gaze softened and she smiled. “I’m sure if you’re so determined to see him again, he’s the one for you. So go after him. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Of course.”

I sat in front of my computer screen, messing with the camera. I sighed and sat back in my chair.  
I waved, smiling. “Hey guys, it’s Hajimeme_Dreams, back with another rant.” I gripped my pants, eyes casting downwards. “Today I’m going to be talking about something a little different. Different for me really.” I chuckled.  
“I know most of you have probably experienced falling in love before, but I’ve never had that...sensation before. I can’t explain how you feel when you experience this sensation because I’ve never felt it before. The textbook definition says love is a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person. I mean you develop these feelings over time for someone, whether it be in a few days or even years of knowing them. But my question…” I trailed off, heart beating rapidly.  
“Do any of you believe in love at first sight?” Once I said it out loud, I knew how stupid I sounded. “I sound stupid asking don’t I? Sorry, I was just wondering. I know people say that the concept of love at first sight doesn’t exist and that it’s only ever in fairy tales… But I wonder if it could possibly happen in real life…”  
“You’re probably wondering why I’m asking, and that’s actually what I was going to tell you all about. I… met someone today. And when I saw them, they were absolutely breathtaking, drop-dead gorgeous. They took my breath away. My heart started beating extremely fast, and… and I think I’m in love with them.”  
“Now before you make any judgmental remarks about me just falling in love with their looks, that’s not true. From they walked, from the way they spoke, just from their aura, I know they are a sweet and kind person. I don’t quite understand how I’m sure that they are, but I just know it. I have a gut feeling that they are a kind person. I really hope my feeling is right.”  
“You all may think I’m crazy but I swear I’m in love. Head over heels. All it took was one look at their eyes, and I was swept into the abyss we call love. I just know this feeling I have for them is real, and I want to meet them again, to see if the feeling was mutual between us. I just feel that spark. The spark where everything just falls into place once you meet them. I feel that way!”   
I laughed at how crazy I must sound. “Hah, sorry guys, I probably sound so crazy to all of you. I just wanted to make a little rant about this. But seriously, tell me down in the comments if you believe in love at first sight or not and why. I’d love to hear what you all think.”  
“Well that’s all for today. See you tomorrow my lovely dreamers! Keep dreaming and staying true to yourself!” I waved and smiled, shutting the camera off.   
I sat back in my seat, sighing again. I ran a hand through my hair, looking at my ceiling. My outro was completely ironic and completely hypocritical. I told all my fans to be true to themselves when I couldn’t even be true to myself. I told them to keep dreaming, when I couldn’t even find my own. It was so hypocritical of myself and I hated that I told someone to do something when I couldn’t even do it myself. I couldn’t take my own advice. I edited the video and posted it.  
As I sat back staring at my screen, I decided to take out the flash drive the male had dropped. I plugged it into the usb port in my computer, watching as it showed a file on my desktop. It was titled “Covers, Penmanship, Miscellaneous.” I clicked on it, pulling up a large file of multiple works. Some were audio files, others were videos, some were even documents. I moved my mouse to an audio file titled “What is Love.audio.” Immediately the audio played and a tune I recognized started flooding through my speakers.   
“Oh, I don't know why you're not there.   
I give you my love, but you don't care.  
So what is right and what is wrong?  
Give me a sign.”  
An alto voice started to sing. The voice was completely soothing, lovely. It didn’t even shock me that this man could sing, but, god, he was good. He was completely flawless.  
“What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
No more.”  
My heart was beating faster and faster as a blush spread across my face.   
“What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
No more.”  
If he would sing like this to me, I would pinch myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.  
“Oh, I don't know, what can I do?  
What else can I say? it's up to you.  
I know we're one, just me and you.  
I can't go on.”  
I closed my eyes, becoming soothed by the man’s voice. The smooth beauty was enough to make me feel at peace.  
“What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
No more.”  
He was too good… I wished I could listen to him every night.  
“What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
No more.”  
A smile spread across my face, comforted. He had this odd charm to his voice that calmed me, made me more relaxed than anyone or anything had ever could.  
“I want no other, no other lover,  
This is our life, our time.  
When we are together, I need you forever,  
Is it love?”  
I began humming to the melody.  
“What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
No more.”  
I already loved him so much… I would never hurt him if he called me ‘baby.’  
“What is love?  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
Baby, don't hurt me,  
No more.”  
I smiled more, lovesick and stupid. It was one of those cheesy grins you’d flash after you felt like you accomplished something amazing.   
“What is love? Oh, oh.  
What is love? Oh.  
What is love?”  
The audio faded out, and I leaned forward, smiling. I prayed I could meet him, whether it be on purpose or accident. I just want to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Ko can be an alto.
> 
> So what do you guy's think? Am I doing well with this?


	3. Hopeful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda's P.O.V.

I looked around my room, panicking. I couldn’t find my flash drive anywhere. I threw my papers off my desk, desperately looking around. It had all my audio files for my covers, some of my vlogs, some papers I wrote, and my music videos. They were all important to me, more than anything. “Ah just my luck.” I sighed, sulking.   
A knock on my door pulled me out of my sulking. I got up and opened my door. “Ah Tsumiki, welcome to my humble abode! I apologize for the mess.” I smiled apologetically at her. “N-No need!” She timidly stuttered. “M-May I ask why you’re p-panicking?”   
“I’ve lost my flash drive, just my luck right?”   
“Y-Your flash drive with the a-audio f-files on it?”  
I nodded sadly, “Yes, unfortunately. I just don’t know where I put it. I swear I had it with me before I left for school… I need to find it.”   
“D-Did something happen o-on your way to school?”  
I snapped my fingers, “That’s it! Something did happen! I bumped into this male with brunette hair before I made it here. Maybe my flash drive fell out of my pocket when I fell and through my haste to get here, I must have not realized it fell out!” A smile spread across my face and I hugged her tightly. “Thank you Tsumiki!”  
A timid smile grew on her face. “Y-You’re welcome, N-Nagito.” She giggled.   
I pulled away from her, “So this must mean that boy I ran into has it. Oh I hope that’s the case!”  
But then I realized I was in such a rush, I hadn’t even got the boy’s name. I was so busy I didn’t even ask for his name. I would have if I had more time, but I was already so late… I frowned.  
“U-Um N-Nagito?” She peeped, nervous.  
I smiled, “The marker washed off didn’t it?” She nodded, and I chuckled grabbing my black marker. “Here, give me your arm.” She did as I asked and I uncapped the marker, the cap between my teeth. I spelled the word.   
B. E. A. U. T. I. F. U. L  
I capped the marker, smiling. “There you go! All better!”  
She smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “T-Thank you.” She stuttered out.  
“Anything for my best friend.” I hugged her again.   
I’d known Tsumiki for as long as I can remember. We had always been best friends, nothing more and nothing less. Through thick and thin, we’d always been there for each other. She was like a sister to me. No matter what we’d always been there for each other. Especially after her first girlfriend… Her first girlfriend was the devil in heels. She’d constantly abuse her, mentally and physically. She destroyed the Tsumiki I’d once known, but I was slowly helping her to be herself again. Her first girlfriend was all the way back in high school, and I prayed to god we’d never see her again. Now we were in college, and as of now she’s been doing great on recovering from the trauma. Of course she did have relapses now and then, but I always helped her through them along with two of our other friends Sonia Nevermind and her idiosyncratic boyfriend Gundham Tanaka. They weren’t there to see her devil ex-girlfriend but they believe what I’ve told them. She was honestly so horrible to Tsumiki; I still to this day don’t understand what she saw in that primadonna demon.  
Tsumiki and I attended a college based around musical careers. I was in the college because of my many talents related to music. Tsumiki was able to attend because of her ability to play the piano. In addition to that, she was an amazing nurse as well.   
Thinking back on it, I’m still so proud of her for coming this far with her pianist skills. I had taught her when we were young, and she’s come so far from then. I still remember her joy when she could finally play the first song I ever taught her without making any mistakes. She was so close to crying in happiness. I smiled thinking back on those memories.   
“S-So do you know t-the person’s name that you bumped i-into?” Tsumiki snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head sadly. “Unfortunately no. I was in too much of a rush to get here to ask for his name. I wish I had though. Gosh, he looked so cute.” I blushed as soon as I realized what I had said. “Oops, ahaha.” I chuckled awkwardly.  
“C-Can you tell me w-what he looked l-like?”  
“Hm? Sure! He had tan-ish skin, olive eyes, golden brown hair, an absolutely adorable awe struck face…” I trailed off thinking about the way he looked at me earlier. He was so handsome and cute. But someone as cute and handsome as him surely was taken. He was walking with a girl, probably his girlfriend… I bit my lip, realizing the fact that he probably was not gay and was definitely not single. I pouted.   
I noticed Tsumiki messing with her phone, searching something. “Tsumiki? What are you looking up?” She didn’t answer and only pulled up a video on her phone, handing it to me. It was a video titled ‘Love At First Site’ by someone named ‘Hajimeme_Dreams.’ I wanted to snort at their name choice. AS the video loaded I saw an extremely familiar looking male appear on the screen. My eyes lit up when I saw him. “That’s him! Tsumiki that’s him!” I shouted happily, shaking her shoulders.   
He was just as beautiful on camera as he looked in person. He was extremely handsome, and I hoped that he was single. I prayed so hard that he was single, because I wanted to get together with him. As I watched the video, I could see he was a cheesy person. His voice was beautiful and deep, lulling. He believed in what he talked about with his viewers, and I adored that. He was brimming with a beautiful hope. A hope I wanted to see for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them all such dorks.
> 
> Also, three updates in one day? I need to be stopped


	4. Warmly Brewed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Komaeda's POV.

I walked down the sidewalk, admiring the beauty of the campus. My eyes looked at the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard, water glistening in the sunlight. It brought a smile to my face. The sky was a bright blue, white clouds passing by; the weather was just the way I liked it. Though I would’ve liked more clouds.   
“Komaeda!” A voice called, making me turn. A blonde female was running towards me, waving. “Ah Sonia! What a pleasant surprise!” I happily welcomed her, and a smile appeared on her lips. “Are you walking to work?” I nodded, humming. She clapped her hands happily. “Ah, wonderful! Let me accompany you then!” I smiled continuing my walk with Sonia now joining me.   
Both Sonia and I worked at a little quaint coffee shop in town, just a small walking distance away from the campus. It was always a cozy and warm place, a place I absolutely loved to be at, whether I was working or just studying. It had a nice and homey sort of atmosphere, catering mostly to young adults from either our college or the one on the other side of town, some business men, and teenagers. Either way the people were always sweet and kind with everyone, with the occasional rude person but not often. We were quite a small town where everyone had manners and were always polite. We were a loving town. Even to new people who’d just moved in, we were always kind and helped them to settle in. It was a nice community, and I was glad to live here.   
“So Komaeda, I heard you lost your flash drive containing your music audio. Is that true?” She asked, generally concerned. She knew the importance of that flash drive and how much it meant to me. She and Tsumiki were truly the only ones to know, and I don’t think Gundham really was paying attention when I was discussing it with them.   
I nodded, “It’s true, unfortunately. I think someone else may have it, but I need to figure out how to approach them without looking stalker like. It’s horrible Sonia… I’m sure they’ve looked at my files on there already, but I just hope they haven’t come across any of my older documents on that drive…”   
Sonia glanced at me, hesitant. “I’m sure that’s not the case. I’m sure that everything will be fine! Fret not!” She enthused, determined.   
I chuckled, “Thank you. I’ll try not to worry about it so much.”  
She smiled at me as I pulled open the door to the coffee shop, holding the door for her. She graciously thanked me and walked in as I followed her. The smell of coffee grounds and creamer wafted into my nose, making me smile. I’d always liked that smell. It soothed me, oddly. We approached the counter being greeted by my enthusiastic co-worker. “Ah KoKo Puff and Sonia are here!” A female with dark blue hair, streaked with light blue, pink, and white, tied up in horns and a bright smile greeted us. I lifted up the flap in the counter that was placed for workers to get in and out easily, and I chuckled at her antics. “Good afternoon, Mioda-san. I hope we didn’t make you work over time.”  
She smiled widely, hugging Sonia. “Nope! Ibuki’s fine with waiting for you guys! And Ibuki thinks it’s fun to make coffee!”  
“Where’s Naegi-kun? Isn’t he supposed to be here with you?”  
“Shortie was picked up by his girlfriend a few minutes ago! Ibuki was told by Shortie to say hi!”  
Sonia giggled as Mioda let her go, “Well next time you see him tell him we said hello to him as well!”   
Sonia then slipped into the back, changing into her work outfit I assumed. That made me turn my attention to the enthusiastic one in front of me. I noticed she was still in her work clothes. “Mioda-san, shouldn’t you be changing too? Your shift is over, is it not?”  
“Yup, yup! Ibuki’s shift is over! Ibuki will go change now as long as KoKo Puff mans the counter to make sure no one steals!”   
“I will, Mioda, don’t worry.” I smiled as she went to the back, going to change into her normal attire. I stood by the counter, looking at the shop. It was semi-busy catering to mostly teenagers and college students doing some studying at the moment. There was a girl sitting in one of the booths looking over a textbook that looked to be centered around medicine or the medical field at least. She had short white hair that sort of curled outwards. A couple of girls sat in another, one with short red hair and a shorter female with blonde pigtails dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono.   
Sonia stepped out walking towards me with a smile. “Okay Komaeda, you may go change now. I can look after the customers needs while you change.”  
“Thank you Sonia.” I thanked her and then quickly walked into the men's break room where they kept our uniforms. It wasn’t a large room, about the size of a normal bathroom. I undid the lock on my own locker, and I quickly slipped out of my skinny jeans and green flannel, stuffing them in the locker and trading them for my uniform. It was a normal uniform: a red or blue polo shirt- depended on my mood at the time- and a pair of khaki pants with a black apron. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, fixing the collar on my shirt. I took a deep breath and opened the door, about to step out until voices cut me my movements off.   
“Kazu-chan! Haji-chan! Are you two here to pick up Ibuki?”  
“Yeah! Sorry for taking so long. Hinata, here, was having trouble with his hair.” A voice I recognized as Mioda’s boyfriend spoke. I think his name was Kazuichi if I remembered what she told me correctly. I heard someone scoff and I assumed they rolled their eyes. “Look I’m sorry my hair decided to not cooperate with me. It’s not my fault!”   
I blushed when I heard that voice. It couldn’t have been… I took a peek, hiding myself behind the door so they wouldn’t see me if it was who I thought is was. My eyes were met with a male, average height- a centimeter shorter than me maybe- with creamy skin and brunette hair. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at him, my blush deepening.   
“May I get you two anything before you go? I apologize if the wait is a few minutes. My co-worker should be out any time now.” I heard Sonia ask politely.   
“Sure, I’ll take a medium cappuccino and a small espresso with creamer in it please.”   
I heard typing at the cash register. “Thank you! That will be $7.15”  
My heart was beating quickly and my blush wasn’t leaving my face. I was fighting myself, trying to decide if I should step out and meet him or if I should just stay hidden. I gulped, my hand tightening into a fist. I bit my bottom lip.   
It was him. It was actually him. He was the one I’d bumped into. He must be the one to have my flash drive. He was famous for his channel, well known around this town, and surely… Surely there was no way I could be a friend to him, let alone boyfriend. If I even really ever deserved that title. There was no way someone as amazing as him could love someone like me, let alone tolerate me! There was no way…  
I sighed quietly, stepping back into the shadows of the room. I still hid behind the door and watched as he grabbed the drinks. I watched as he walked away chatting happily with Mioda and her boyfriend, laughing and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! They are such dorks!


	5. Blurred Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no inspiration because of stuff that's happening. This is kinda filler.

“Haji-chan!” A body was thrown at me, wrapping their arms around me tightly. The two coffee’s in my hands wobbled as I regained my balance. I chuckled as I realized who it was. “Hey Mioda, please be careful. I don’t want coffee all over me before I get back to the apartment.”   
She pulled back smiling widely. “Sorry Haji-chan! Ibuki’s just happy to see you!”   
I noticed Souda put a hand to his chest, hurt. “You’re not happy to see me?”  
Mioda quickly latched onto the mechanic, faster than I’d ever seen. She was hugging him tightly, climbing up to his back for a piggyback ride. “Of course Ibuki’s happy to see you! Ibuki love’s her Kazu-chan!”   
I smiled at the two’s antics before turning my attention to getting into Souda’s truck. It was red 2000 Chevrolet Silverado, as he all wanted us to call it. I just called it his pickup truck, and it bugged him badly. “Eh! Look it’s your beat up pickup truck!” I teased him. He punched my shoulder. “Hey if you start teasing my baby, you’ll be walking!” I laughed and quickly got in the back seat of the truck. Mioda got in the passenger’s seat and Souda was stuck driving. I leaned back in the seat staring out the window.  
I swallowed, sipping some of my cappuccino. My mind was drifting, wandering through thoughts. I watched the scenery pass by in a blur of color. A feeling pooled in my gut. I couldn’t tell what it was though. It was like one I’d never felt before. Or maybe it was one I’d become foreign to over the years…  
I shook my head. I wasn’t going to think about those memories. I wasn’t going to remember.   
I frowned and looked back towards the window.   
Soon enough Souda parked by my apartment. I got out of the truck thanking him for the ride, and I quickly walked away. I traveled up the stairs, down the hallway, and turned to our door. I took out my key and unlocked the door, opening it. “Hey Chiaki, I’m home.” I called. No response. I shrugged and took off my shoes, shutting the door. That's when I noticed a note on the table next to the door where we put keys and other things. I picked it up.

Hajime, I’m going out to Chihiro’s to play some video games. I don’t know how long I’ll be out so you can order some pizza. Just make sure to save me some for whenever I get back, okay? See you later!   
-Chiaki

I sighed, crumpling it into a ball. It’d be another lonely night, stuck with my thoughts. 

My eyes stared at the scar trailing down my back. My fingers gently ran down it as I frowned. The memory behind the scar was fresh in my mind. I sighed and turned away from the mirror, drawing back the curtain to the shower. A shower would hopefully help.   
The hot drop lets rolled down my back, making me smile. It was completely relaxing.   
I thought of the boy with white hair, his beautiful green almost gray eyes… He was so beautiful.   
…  
Unlike me…   
I was average compared to everyone. Everything about me was mediocre. Anyone could do what I do. Anyone could sit in front of camera and talk about your feelings. Anyone could record going to places. Anyone could go to college and take the classes I am taking. Anyone could be like me.  
There was nothing special about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Hajime


	6. Bookstore Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dork saga continues.

I examined the clock on the wall watching as it ticked. I buttoned up my red button-up shirt rolling up the sleeves. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots. I was currently getting ready for my shift at work. I worked at a local bookstore, just across the street from the coffee shop Mioda worked at. It was a quant shop, nothing too large. It was a perfect job for someone like me.  
I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking out of the apartment and locking it up. The walk wasn’t long, about fifteen minutes or so. Normally I’d listen to music or something, which is what I was going to do, but for some reason today felt different. It felt like something was going to happen, but I didn’t know if it was good or bad. Maybe it would be a good day, maybe it would be a bad day, only time could tell.   
I sighed. I pulled out my phone and popped in my earbuds, putting my music on shuffle. I didn’t care what played as long as it could keep my mind from drifting.   
Clouds littered the sky, blocking out the sun. I hoped it would rain. Rain always had, oddly, comforted me in a way that I couldn’t explain. It was like the rain was slowly washing away my worries, cleansing me. I had so many things to worry about when it came to my life. I didn’t know what I was doing with my life. I didn’t know how I was going to support myself after college. My family didn’t care whether I just fell off the end of the Earth. They didn’t care about me at all.   
I still remember that day…   
I shook my head, smacking my face. I didn’t want to think about that now. I was getting better, so there was no need to bring myself unnecessary pain.  
Soon I found myself standing in front of the door to the bookstore. I look up at the sign that read ‘CLOSED’ and pushed open the door, flipping the sign over. I walked inside being greeted by the old book smell, a smell I found myself fond of. I breathed in deeply and went to the desk hopping over it to grab my name tag. Once on the other side, I pinned the name tag on my shirt and pulled the most recent book out from underneath that I’d been reading.   
Most of the time few people came into the shop so normally it would be a calm and peaceful day. Sometimes I would read, sometimes I’d work on some homework, and other times I just lounged around. There were no boxes of new arriving books to put on display, and all the books were still neatly tucked away in the shelves. So today I wasn’t sure if I would really be doing anything at all.   
I sat on my chair, placing my feet on the counter to get comfortable, and opened up the book to the page I was on and began reading from where I left off. The day was going to be like any other which was completely bleak and uneventful.   
Suddenly I heard a loud crash come from the back along with a loud yelp following. I set the book down onto the table and quickly rushed to the end of the store, throwing open the door to the back. A few boxes had fallen onto the ground, books scattered around, with a small dainty figure on the ground. I chuckled and stuck out my hand. “Hey Fujisaki, I didn’t know you were here. You could have asked me for help.” He took my hand and I pulled him up. He dusted off his skirt and blouse, face flushed. “S-Sorry Hinata, I didn’t know you were here. If I had known you were here already I would have asked for help…”   
Fujisaki was a friend of Chiaki’s I worked with. He was pretty nice and friendly, a great co-worker as well. He was pretty good at hacking as well. He dressed like a girl, but Chiaki told me why, and I didn’t mind. I mean it is pretty awkward for me whenever someone thinks he’s a girl and I have to roll with it. But does a pretty good job convincing others he’s a girl, so he does manage to get hit on a lot because people think he’s a cute girl. He’s friends with a gang member named Mondo Owada and another guy named Kiyotaka Ishimaru. They normally came to pick him up after his shift while I’d close up shop. They were pretty cool from what I could tell, but the black haired one and the biker bickered a lot. Although it was entertaining to watch.  
Fujisaki began gathering some of the books off the floor and put them in the boxes. I picked a few up by my feet, “Here, let me help.” He smiled gratefully and picked up more books. Soon we picked them all up and placed them all back where they belonged. He started leaning down to pick up a heavier box but I stopped him. “It’s okay. I can carry them out.”   
“O-Okay but I can put all the books away!”  
“You don’t have to do that, Fujisaki. I can help you.”  
“No, no! Just think of it as my thanks!”  
I shrugged, picking up the first box. “If you insist.”  
I carried a few boxes to the front and was finally on the last box. I picked it up and carried it out, placing it on the front desk while Fujisaki was busy shelving the books from the first two boxes. “Seriously I can help put the books away. I mean this looks like a lot for just one person.”  
“No, no, don’t worry, I’ll be fine!”   
A chime rang signaling the front door had been opened and a customer had come into the store. Fujisaki turned to me smiling. “Plus you may want to help the customer. Don’t worry, I can take care of this.” I sighed, smiling back, and turned around, walking up and hopping over the counter.  
I dusted off my shirt and looked up.  
My breath suddenly was taken away. I was in disbelief and shock. My eyes widened as their gaze met mine.   
The shaggy white hair, the pale skin, the green almost gray eyes…   
“You!”  
“You!”  
We yelled at the same time as smiles grew on our faces. This was him.  
Before I could even say my name, he stuck out his hand for a handshake. “Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to finish Hopeless Sanctum, but I got this idea and I love it too much.


End file.
